dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magneto VS Pyrrha Nikos
Magneto VS Pyrrha Nikos '''is a DBX made by MickySR2112, it features Magneto from Marvel Comics fighting against Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY. Description ''RWBY VS Marvel Comics! ''In a battle of magnetism, who will come out the victor? The Invincible Girl or The Master of Magnetism? Fight ''Alternate Universe, Beacon Academy, ''Remnant People seemed to be holding off the Grimm, for now, at least. Jaune had been... taken care of, Pyrrha was all alone, her grip on Miló tightened, she sighed, '''Pyrrha Nikos '''stepped into the broken elevator, lifting it up with her semblance. But when she got the top of the tower, something was odd, Cinder Fall wasn't in Pyrrha's line of sight, Pyrrha trembled, her head lowering only to see... Cinder's dismembered, bloody corpse on the floor. Her head trembled, slowly lifting up, revealing to her eyes: a levitating figure clad in red, his attention quickly turned to this "Human scum", "What is your name?" The red-clad figure asked Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos. Who are you? And why did you kill her!" "My name is The Master of Magnetism, '''Magneto! I killed her because she was filthy Human scum getting in my way!" "Human scum? But aren't you Human?" Pyrrha asked, confused. Magneto scoffed, "No, I am a Homo Superior! Not a puny Homosapien!" A confused look still on Pyrrha's face, she responded, "A Homo Superior?" She asked. "Enough of this meaningless small talk! I will crush you as I did to her!" Magneto bellowed, a metal-headed arrow flying at Pyrrha at the flick of Magneto's hand. It was on! (Cue "When it Falls") Charge your magnetic power... Go! Miló was quickly raised by Pyrrha, it cracked, bullets firing at Magneto, who scoffed again, "Foolish girl!" The bullets, rather than hitting him, flew around him, his palm shot forward, the bullets firing towards Pyrrha, as he was using his magnetokinesis. Pyrrha arms raised Akoúo̱, blocking the bullets successfully. Magneto rushed towards The Invincible Girl, his palm outwards, out of his palm shot an explosion of EM energy, blasting Pyrrha in the stomach. Pyrrha flew back, her body smashing into the elevator, leaving a sizable dent. Floating over to his cupped hands, a huge ball of firing from his cupped hands. Boom! The elevator exploded, The Huntress' body flying out of it, "Fool! Did you really think you stood a chance against The Master of Magmatism?" Taunted Magneto, surprised to see Miló pointed at him, "What?" He shouted as Pyrrha pulled the trigger on Miló, the weapon firing into his chest. "You think toys will be enough to defeat me, Human?" Almost on cue, Miló transformed into its spear form, The Huntress threw the weapon at Magneto, who stopped into mid-air with his magnetic powers, "You fool! You expected me to NOT stop that!?" Taunted The Master of Magnetism, "No, I expected you to take the bait, which you did," Pyrrha responded. A confused look appeared on Magneto's face before his magnetic power was overpowered by Pyrrha's semblance, Miló flew at Magneto, an exposed part of skin next to his eye cut open in a spurt of blood as the weapon had missed his face. Miló returned back to Pyrrha's hand, "What? Im-impossible! Nobody can overpower MY magnetism!" In a rage-filled outburst, Magneto lifted the tower up by the metal that was for some reason inside the building, "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Pyrrha shouted. The building slammed into the ground with extreme force, the explosion leaving a massive crater, groaning, Pyrrha some all got back onto her feet, Miló ready. "It seems Humans in this world are even more stubborn." "Stubborn? No, I'm just determined!" Magneto rushed at Pyrrha, his palm once again pointed at The Huntress, who lifted Akoúo̱ swiftly and successfully blocked the EM blast that shot out of his palm, the Master of Magnetism hit a brutal backhand, launching Pyrrha into the air, his body levitating higher, his palm firing another EM blast into The Huntress' head. Once again getting to her feet, Pyrrha was met with several EM energy blasts to her stomach, she went flying out of school grounds and into a nearby forest. After swiftly traveling to that forest, Magneto levitated over her prone body, his hand pointing at her face and charging a blast of EM energy. Until, Akoúo̱ flew into the back of Magneto's head, making him stumble back. "Human scum!" (Cue "Corneria") His magnetic powers finding broken pieces of a car, Magneto tossed the broken pieces at Pyrrha, who quickly lifted Akoúo̱, blocking the pieces. Miló quickly transformed into a short sword, Pyrrha swung at a tree, cutting it in half, Pyrrha kicked one-half of the broken tree at Magneto, who destroyed it with a ball of EM energy. Rushing at Magneto, Pyrrha swung Miló at the Master of Magnetism, who avoided the attack by jumping back, rapidly firing EM energy balls at Pyrrha. Lifting Akoúo̱, Pyrrha blocked all of the EM attacks. Miló transformed back into its rifle form, it once again shot at Magneto, to no effect. Throwing Akoúo̱, Pyrrha watched as it cut through trees, hitting Magneto in the stomach, "Fool!" He shouted, his magnetic powers controlling Akoúo̱, completely unaware of Miló behind his head. Shooting again, this time into the back of Magneto's head, Miló returned to Pyrrha's hands. As Magneto had lost his magnetic grip on Akoúo̱, it began to spin around into his stomach, attempting to cut right through him, with a hand motion, "pushing" Akoúo̱ forward, Pyrrha sent Magneto through several trees, clouds of leafs flying everywhere. "I will kill you, FOOL!" Bellowed Magneto. "Try this!" Miló transformed into a spear again, Pyrrha threw it with amazing precision, it seemed ''to hit, it stuck Magneto to a tree, but it didn't hit him, it hit his cape. Magneto pulled the spear out of his cape and by extension, the tree. Using his magnetic powers, Magneto threw the weapon on the ground. "You are disarmed! Give up!" Magneto shouted, completely forgetting that Pyrrha's shield doubled as a weapon. The shield smashed into Magneto's back, sending the Mutant into a tree, which snapped. Angered, Magneto threw the part of the snapped tree at Pyrrha, who quickly bringing Miló back to her hands, Pyrrha quickly transformed it back into a short sword and slashed at the incoming tree pieces, destroying them. Magneto fired several more EM energy bolts at Pyrrha, who blocked them with her short sword, Magneto rushed at Pyrrha, EM blasts firing from his palms, nailing Pyrrha with powerful blasts, the Huntress crashed through several trees due to the power of the blasts, Magneto smirked. "Magnetic... shockwave!" The fist of Magneto smashed into the ground and out of the ground came giant columns of purple magnetic energy, the went almost across the whole forest, trees were destroyed, the ground was torn up and of course, one of the columns hit Pyrrha, despite her attempts to block it with her shield. Looking up, Pyrrha saw The Master of Magnetism, he was looking over her prone body, an EM blast charging in his hands, to make sure Pyrrha couldn't fight back, Magneto stood on both her hands, they lost their strong grip on Miló and Akoúo̱, Magneto scoffed, "Fool!" Quickly moving her head, Pyrrha saw a metal can, she quickly guided it with her semblance, smashing it into Magneto's face. "I WILL KILL YOU RAT!" (Cue "Find You") Akoúo̱ and Miló were quickly picked up again by the Huntress, Miló was quickly transformed back into a rifle, Pyrrha shot the rifle, The Master of Magneto swiftly thrust forward his palm, EM energy blasts firing out of it, the EM energy blasts collided with the bullets, a large array of small explosions happening as the bullets and blasts clashed. Pyrrha quickly threw Akoúo̱ at Erik, who blasted it away with another EM blast. The Huntress charged at him, firing shots from Miló, all of which clashed with EM blasts fired from Magneto's palms, destroying them. Raising her leg, Pyrrha quickly delivered a series of brutal kick to Erik's torso, to no effect. Using his magnetokinesis, Magneto pushed the Huntress away, his attention turning to a crashed truck in a nearby ditch, The Master of Magnetism raised the truck, and with a simple hand movement, flung the truck at Pyrrha, "Oh... dear," she muttered, just before the truck smashed into her, sending her flying across the now mostly deforested forest. Levitating over the prone body of Pyrrha, Magneto wanted to make sure the job was done, as such, he still held the truck in his magnetic grip and was about to bring it down on the Huntress. His hand raised, at any moment, it would be brought down, crushing the former student of Beacon Academy under a truck, however, he forgot something... Pyrrha had magnetism as well. Surprisingly to him, Magneto felt his magnetic grip on the truck loosen, the truck instead of crushing Pyrrha, hit Magneto in the torso, sending him flying through the treeless forest. "YOU FOOL! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Began Magneto, "MAGNETIC SHOCKWAVE!" He finished. Alarm bells started to ring in Pyrrha's head. "Not again!" Magneto once again punched the ground, purple columns of EM energy shot from the ground once again, destroying any remaining trees, Pyrrha decided to take a chance once again, putting Akoúo̱ in front of her face and torso, she charged through the beams, ignoring the pain, trying to get Erik. She reached Magneto, too weak to attack him, she fell to her knees, the Mutant fired a giant beam of EM energy from his palms, Pyrrha, too weak to put her shield up, was hit with the full force of the attack, her body once again went flying, landing a long distance away from Magneto. Checking if she was still alive, Magneto levitated over to Pyrrha, his foot nudged her head, nothing. "Pfft, how disappointing," he scoffed, beginning to levitate away, "I'm not done yet!" Exclaimed the Huntress, ''somehow getting to her feet, "You really are persistent, rat!" Taunted Magneto. Miló was quickly transformed back into its short sword form, Pyrrha weakly rushed at Magneto, swinging Miló, only for Erik to grab her wrist, the back of his hand smacking the side of Pyrrha's face with added EM energy. Jumping back, Magneto fired several EM energy blasts at Pyrrha all of which she managed to block with her shield. "Stop trying, fool." Lifting Pyrrha up in the air, The Master of Magnetism smashed the Huntress into the ground multiple times, he fired several balls of EM energy at the prone Pyrrha, all of which hit. Trying to fight back, Pyrrha transformed Miló into a rifle, firing shots at the Mutant to no effect. With another EM energy blast, Pyrrha fell to her knees. Music stops ''' '''Magneto saw something nearby, an arrow, lifting it up with his magnetokinesis, he pointed it at Pyrrha, she asked one thing. "Do you believe in destiny?" "No." With a single hand movement, Magneto shot the arrow into Pyrrha's neck, a spurt of blood flying out as the arrow hit, Pyrrha body fell to the ground, lifeless. "Fool." KO! This DBX's winner is... Magneto! Next time on DBX... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:MickySR2112 Category:'RWBY VS Marvel' Themed DBXs Category:Comic Books vs Web Shows themed DBXs Category:Complete What-If? DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music